


[podfic] Wielder

by reena_jenkins, roane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Character Study, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Force Training, Force Use, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Lightsabers, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: It was easier to let Luke believe she had other priorities. The truth was something different. She wasn’t like him. She’d watched him go through hell and come out of it with the same gentle smile, and that sort of strength just wasn’t in her. She went through hell and came out burning: with rage, with hatred, with a desire to work her will on the galaxy, to remold it into her own vision.She knew enough history to know where that path could lead.





	[podfic] Wielder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wielder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676483) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



 

 **Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Character Study, Force Training, Force Use, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Lightsabers, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX 

 **Length:**  00:11:52  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bStar%20Wars%20Original%20Trilogy%5d%20Wielder.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
